callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shi No Numa
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3uhO1GYab8 In the trailer for Map Pack 2 on the Xbox Live Dashboard..... Roebuck615 21:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC)In the trailer for Map Pack 2 on the Xbox Live Dashboard the american soldiers name is shown as Dempsey and i cannot edit the page to show this so how could i edit the page it is locked (I'm new)or could someone edit it to show this? I did it for you. I hope you're right or else I'm screwed at this Wiki XD EDIT: yeah you're right, they released the people on the CoD WW website. Even biographies about them. --CirChris 22:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks yeah i am 99.8% sure that's his name i watched the trailer a couple times and you could see Nikolai, Richtofer, Takeo, and Dempsey Roebuck615 22:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) On the trailer I saw some guy that looked a lot like Chernov does anybody know who that is.-Huxley123 *He is Nikolai Belinski. TAK The Voyager 21:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes... As far as I can work out, the quote "Stay dead this time!" belongs to Nikolai, not Dempsy. Could somebody clarify or Correct this for me? Detra >:D Yes it's Nikolai saying that. Epochalyptik 23:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Got another quote for Dempsy, heard it when i knifed a zombie during insta-kill. Dempsy: "I'll swallow your soul!" -Anonymous Contributor Calm down on the quotes please. We don't need to post all of them. Moozipan Cheese 21:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Isn't this supposed to be a pretty comprehensive page on Shi No Numa? Surely all the quotes should be included. Why bother only including a few?Gimme dosh 15:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :My initial comment was on a quote that was originally posted and seems to have been removed since, as to why, I don't know DetraDono 18:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I watched a video about Shi No Numa and found out it was really Nikolai that said "My old friend! How I have missed you!" Going to change it back. Random Man 0213 22:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) It's not Nikolai who says this. It's Richtofen. Every time I get the DG-2 with him he says this, with the "missed" being really high-pitched, the same way he says "kiss." Epochalyptik 23:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Nikolai says "I feel like dirty capitolist!" rather than thirty capitolists. Kybanari 23:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Richtofen isn't saying "Get out of my way, schweinholt!", but rather "Get out of my way, schweinhund!" -Anonymous Contributor Strategies I think that soon a strategy section should be introduced, and should be structured to show strategies with different numbers of players, not just loads of different strategies like there were in the previous wikias for the other zombie maps.Gimme dosh 15:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes I have a suggestion: maybe it'd be a good idea to make a seperate page of Shi No Numa quotes? The quotes are getting to the point of cluttering up the page, however, many of them are extremely entertaining and worth a look, so I think the best solution might be to just move them to a seperate page WouldYouKindly 05:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to agree with this one. But instead of quotes from only the Shi No Numa level, we have it for all the Nazi Zombie Levels, and separate them by level. Characters Should the characters in this mission be considered playable characters? PhantBat 22:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, since they are playable. But it should be noted that they are only played during the Shi No Numa zombies level. Is there a way to play as a different character on single player mode, like instead of Dempsey you could be Richoften "Peter" should be included. He is the character in Nacht der Untoten. This is proven by the radio transmissions in Shi No Numa. He was in the plane crash that led to the first zombie attack. Word usage The last sentence in the basic info section says "The map fogs up to initiate their arrival." The word should be indicate, not initiate. : Fixed, thanks WouldYouKindly 23:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes Since the quotes were getting to the point of cluttering up the page, I have moved them to a seperate one, if anyone was holding back on adding quotes, feel free to dump them there to your heart's content: Shi No Numa Quotes WouldYouKindly 00:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Radio easter egg? Earlier today I was playing online with two other players, and one of them was able to get a transmission from the radio in the starting room. I wasn't able to catch what it said over the gunfire, but if anyone could get the radio working again and add what it says to article or quote section, that would be awesome. I would, but every time I try it I get static. -Anonymous Contributor I think it says: R-4808n 3714061154840 I hope that you are recieving this transmission Peter, if not the all is going to be lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum and we had to move the experiment here. Location the numbers will guide you. The giant must remain at all costs, repeat, (static) must remain at all costs. The deeds to the experiments continues. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Static) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The Use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure how much longer we can continue here. We've lost most of our best people. I hope you get this. I hope I happen to be there too but I'm almost out of hope. 605406.961015544.94. I belive the numbers are co-ordinates for area 51 and the tunguska meteor strike area. McShane 09:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :There are many videos and forum posts about this. It does say that, and the numbers are coordinates. Many people have decided that it is about Area 51, and the Tunguska meteor. Also, they say that element 115 is an important role in this message. This should be in the trivia. I'm adding it, but the numbers need to be separated. They're not said all in a row like many people write it to be. Zombies From the trivia section: "...This may very well prove that the zombies aren't actually zombies, but corpses with a disease that brings them back to life... " In most, if not all, major zombie media, zombification is a communicable disease. Not to mention that the dead rising and attacking people qualifies under the definition of "disease". 09:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :By definition, a disease is anything that disrupts normal body functions, which I'm sure zombification meets the criteria of. Spawning Room Mystery Can someone please confirm? I've tried knocking the body down with grenades (rifle, panzerschreck, and hand grenades; pretty thorough) to test it, but all it does is swing around without breaking the rope. If someone else could test this and confirm it's true that would be great. WouldYouKindly 03:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) If you want confirmation, watch the video, it is not a fake, I have analyzed it several times. It is done on PS3 300px|right There ya go Callofduty4 Ask me anything! 08:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok thanks, my problem was that I was throwing the grenades at the wrong spot WouldYouKindly 19:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Can you do this on the Xbox too? Also today me and some people were keeping a crawler alive and someone said we had to kill it soon or else the body would fall and make us loose. Is this true? 02:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::That sounds like a load of crap to me, online I've kept crawlers alive for a good 10-15 minutes at a time as my team was running back and forth to perk machines, mystery box, weapon spawns, etc. and nothing's happened. Sounds like you were just playing with someone who was getting impatient and making crap up to make the game go quicker WouldYouKindly 19:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) i highly doubt it, although i cant confirm it's not true, i say false until proof is given Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 18:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Some of Nazi Zombies History Revealed On the way to the storage hut on the left there is hut raised up and attached to the main hut, you have to stand back a bit to see it. You can see the word TUNGUSKA in the room. This might mean the meteorite or the zombies is from Tunguska.Wasian 03:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I also found a radio on the right of the mystery box spawn in the storage hut ( hold x on 360 to activate it). I couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded like gunshots and screaming. When players activate the "Dead Air" acheivement, a voice says "I know your sleeping" Wouldn't that mean that the zombie levels are just a dream. That's just a line from the song 'Lullaby for a Dead Man,' which is the Easter Egg song in the Asylum, and plays when you die on the first map.CAW4 12:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Glitches Hey,sorry if I messed something up on this post(I have no clue what I'm doing),but the supposed "Forcefield" glitch does not work like a forcefield at all. It vaccums the zombies into the spot where person proning(or crouching)died. Weapons I'm the one who added the weapon list to the page, and I was correct when I stated that the players start with Kiska grenades. There are Stielhandgranates on the map (they can be bought in the warning room), but the players DO NOT start with them. Whoever keeps changing this to say the players start with the latter needs to stop, please. Epochalyptik 16:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) The starting grenades are Stielhandgranates, they have the handle of stielhandgranates, and if you play a single player mission like breaking point, you can easily see that the Kiska grenades aren't the ones from zombies. CAW4 21:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ah. I just checked it. In that case, the four characters' pages need to be updated, because they all say Kiskas (where I saw it). Epochalyptik 01:48, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Edit: Just changed them. Nikoli Quote There is a large rock that glows red. if you shoot at it wihle your nikoli he will say something about it being a space rock which could mean that it is the rock were they got the 115. :This has already been confirmed from Richtofen's quotes. 00:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC) History part now with Trivia I just mixed the history part about the Zombies into a subcategory of the trivia section, some of the comments that were in that section was moved to the regular Trivia section. 00:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) PC Release Date Error The release date in the article is wrong. Whew, it is way off. If you go to the Barracks area of the CoD website, go to the PC area, JD's thread states that the release date is Friday, July 17th. The 29th is a Wednesday. Honestely, where the hell did you get the 29th? :If it bugs you that much, fix it. Darkman 4 04:45, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe because the article is protected... ;D I'll take care of it. 05:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry I fixed the release Date Cod1 What up 6:06, 16 July 2009 Shi no numa trivia F-up. On the Shi no numa page it states in the trivia section that two new maps might be a possibility but was said to be unlikely because that Attacking allies forces wouldn't be likely and has yet to happen. Yes it has happened in Shi no numa as Takeo is a Jap and the zombies are Japanese. So the new maps could very well be possible. I just thought I'd point that out. 01:01, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :While the Japanese may have been Takeo's allies, the Allied Forces are a little different: those who fought against the Axis powers. Currently we have only fought the Axis powers as zombies: Germany and Japan. Moozipan Cheese 01:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) More radio messages http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUKgZbvR03I it's the last easter egg. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUKgZbvR03I we know most of these but I think the one in the Doctors Quarters is new E.TALE 15:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) sorry the two are the same heres the second video that we know most of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9JFnFfhz4Q glitch negative points there is a glitch where you can get negative points first buy perk then buy something while drinking perk ex: 3500 points buy revive soda then buy mp40 you will have negative points --Wtfwikier 21:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Spacing war part 2? Okay someone placed dozens of extra spaces between the trivia on the Shi No Numa page... and I'm praying the page doesn't turn into another 'Shi No Numa Quotes' page because the spacing war there is ridiculous and another spacing war would be even more ridiculous. So whoever added those spaces please don't add them again once they're removed, and don't add dozens of spaces to every other piece of trivia on every other article on the site. @ everyone else: There has to be a way to stop this stuff from happening, like locking the article from unregistered users. Wasn't Shi No Numa already locked, too? BulletBait 133 06:49, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *I fixed the trivia section and am about to fix the multiple bullet points in the other sections 17:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Peter. Ok, I've seen alot of talk about Peter being in Verruckt. But I've noticed something that supports him NOT being associated in Verruckt. Look at the arm on the electric chair. Now look at the hanging man's missing arm. The arm on the chair is a right arm. The one missing from the marine is a left arm. It's just something I noticed. : The thing is, people also think his arm may have been the one on the electricity switch in the power room. People used to think it was the electric chair but I think more now believe it is the electric room hand. BulletBait 133 06:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Layout Glitches Wow, what happened to the article? It just took me 15 minutes to fix all the layout glitches on it... I'm not even sure that I got them all, but I fixed all/most of the obvious ones at any rate. WouldYouKindly 03:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC)